Generally, most of video coding algorithms are based on an YCbCr color space signal. However, since most of video acquiring and playing apparatuses are based on RGB signals, an RGB color space signal should be converted to a YCbCr color space for YCbCr video coding, and again the YCbCr color space should be converted to an RGB color space for reproduction. This scheme may not be suitable for a high fidelity video field such as a digital cinema, medical video and digital video archiving because the image quality may be deteriorated by a round-off error prevalent in the course of converting a color space.
As requirements for a high fidelity video coding increase more and more, JPEG-2000 and H.264/AVC may directly support the RGB color space signal as well as the existing YCbCr color space signal. Since the RGB color space has a high correlation between R/G/B colors, it is known as an ineffective color space in terms of video compression. On the other hand, since the YCbCr color space is a space in which the correlation between each color is largely reduced, it is mostly used in the video compression application of a general home appliance field. Since H.264/AVC High 4:4:4 Intra/Predictive profile standardized in 2007 supports a coding scheme independently without using the correlation between R/G/B/planes, it is predicted that a compression rate of a RGB video coding may be improved.